


Anything Can Happen

by daeguidol



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fanboys - Freeform, Fate & Destiny, Friendship/Love, Original Character(s), singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguidol/pseuds/daeguidol
Summary: Judy Hopps  is a world wide phenomenon. The face of Zootopia as most would say. Since the day she was born Judy aspired to be a singer. Now living her dream she continues to do what she does best all whilst making the world a better place.Meanwhile Nicholas Wilde or 'Nick' is the underdog. Struggling to make his name in the world. All whilst doing his job as a meter maid for Zootopia's very own police department. When he learns his favorite singer is holding a concert in the center of the precinct, he takes the chance of attending with his best friend and chubby donut loving receptionist who happens to love the singer all the same.During the event Judy is attacked by one of her backup dancers for reasons unknown and Nick finds himself jumping in to save the day. And possibly to get the singer's number while he is at it. When questions are left unanswered Nick is quick to take the case and figure out just what is causing these attacks. Can he crack the case and prove he is meant to be an Officer or will zootopia be left in ruins?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Judy Hopps is her full name however her stage name is Juds. Pronounced (joods)
> 
> this chapter is more of a prologue so I apologize that it is short

Nick Wilde walked into the busy area of the ZPD. His glasses as always were perched on his head as he wore his casual uniform with a plain black tie. He made his way to the front desk, and smiled upon seeing his best -and only- friend a flabby cheetah with an aesthetic for donuts and pop singers, and laughed when he noticed the cheetah giving him a friendly wave whilst trying to speak with donut crumbs flying from his mouth. He patted his friend on the back, when he began to choke and waited patiently as Ben caught his breath. 

"Good Morning Nick!" Ben finally shouted once he was done choking, smiling as if though nothing happened. Nick chuckled accepting the bone crushing hug his friend gave him as Ben suddenly turned to Nick eyes widened grabbing his phone and shoving it under his face. "You will never believe, guess what was just uploaded onto Zootube, this morning?!" Ben shouted. Nick's ears flattened at the volume of his feline friend and pretended to think but before he could continue to brainstorm, Ben showed him the screen.

"Juds just released a vlog today on Zootube, stating some important news and oh nevermind you just gotta watch it!" He squealed and pressed play. Nick watched as the familiar bunny, Ben's favorite -okay maybe also his favorite- singer began to speak her grey fur and purple eyes looking bright with excitement. 

 

"Hey everyone, I just wanted to announce some big news. So as you know, I have just released my second debut album titled Perplexed. Which means drum rolls please... my tour is starting ahhh so great right? Anyways the tour is called The Plex Tour 2017 and my first stop is going to be city hall of zootopia precinct one. I will be having the concert on March 15, 2017 In addition to that fact, I will be charging tickets for only 16$ from January 28- February 28 after that tickets will go up, so please make sure to buy your tickets now. The link to buy them is in the description below. Thanks so much I love you zootopia and I can't wait to see you all at the concert. Bye" The bunny waved at the camera before ending the video. Nick couldn't believe his ears, Juds the most famous pop star of zootopia was coming to the city hall, which was rare, and holding a concert, only sixteen dollars at that. He turned to his friend who looked about ready to explode. 

 

"So are you going?" Benjamin asked. Nick sighed loving the thought, but then grimaced when he realized that he had a late shift of desk duty that night. 

 

"Sorry buddy I can't, I have a late night shift that day." He explained. The cheetah rolled his eyes waving his paws.

 

"Nonsense you are going!" He chirped. Nick reminded him that he didn't have a ticket, which he needed to attend the whole thing and was silenced when a piece of paper with the event was handed to him.

 

"Wha-How?" Nick questioned. Ben giggled before shaking his head at the fox

 

"Dedication my friend. It's called dedication." He stated in a 'duh' like tone. 

 

Nick smiled looking at the tickets guess he would be attending the concert after all


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is releasing a new video soon, Nick saves a citizen from being mugged, and Bogo is essentially a closet fan of 'Juds'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song 'Judy' is releasing is actually called Touch and is by LittleMix and even though I do not like LittleMix I heard the song on the radio and thought it'd be cute for the story.

        

        "Just a touch of your love, is enough to knock me off of my feet all week." Judy looked at the camera, her paws spreading into the shape of a heart as she suddenly dropped to the ground on her knees, following the choreography she'd followed for weeks, by her director. Her ripped crop top and matching shorts along with knee high white crisp boots glistened under the lights as she danced and sung her heart out.

 

 

 

 

     "Just a touch of your love, is enough to take control of my whole body." Judy motioned to her body, doing a swirl and walked in a catwalk like fashion. The camera followed her movements for a few more minutes, before the director signaled she was done. Judy clapped along with the rest of the crew as the final piece of the music video for Judy's new single 'Touch' was concluded. Now she could release it for the eager Judsies who'd begged Judy for the new video for weeks. She smiled at the thought and with her manager's permission she tweeted a small clip of the finished video "Just a lil clip of something to look forward to, tonight :) Juds" She tweeted. Grinning, she watched as the tweet loaded onto her timeline, and soon her phone was buzzing non-stop as her friends (fans, but she liked to think of them as her friends) retweeted and liked the tweet immediately spreading the news like wildfire. Waving at her fellow, crewmates and back dancers, Judy headed out. Managing to avoid pawparazzi and headed to her house. Excited for the day.

 

 

 

 

:::::::::::::

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile in Zootopia Precinct One, a certain flabby loving Cheetah bounced around in excitement as his friend a dark red and orange fox with paws and ears dipped in a burgundy color tried to calm him down.

 

 

 

 

"Ben, Ben what is it!?" Nick asked trying to calm the overjoyed feline. Without words Ben shoved his computer screen in Nick's direction. The fox blinking as a video loaded, his eyes widened as he saw a familiar violet eyed gray eared bunny on the screen singing her heart out, whilst breaking into a series of moves and twists that no doubt had his cheeks turning a bright pink as not so clean thoughts entered his mind. It felt like the bunny was staring at him through the screen as she faced the cameras. Her voice soothing to the ears. The clip ended all too soon, only lasting a 1:36, but nonetheless Nick grinned when he realized the full video would be dropping tonight. Once he looked back to Ben, he saw the cheetah squealing and holding his paws to his cheeks his grin so wide Nick thought he might split his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I AM SO EXCITED. O-M-GOODNESS. THE VIDEO IS DROPPING TONIGHT. AND I JUST I CAN'T-" The cat was cut off, as suddenly a certain cape buffalo's voice rang out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"CLAWHOUSER, WILDE! GET BACK TO WORK. THIS IS NO TIME FOR LOLLYGAGGING!" He shouted. The cat then proceeded to show Bogo the video clip, and Nick s smirk widened as he spotted the buffalo actually showing interest, noticing the fox's smirk. The buffalo suddenly masked a hard look (one Wilde was used to, seeing as he'd mastered the look himself) and grunted turning to leave muttering to the cat about how he needed to make sure to have the paperwork on his desk by morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nick laughed, patting his friend on the head before heading outside for his much needed lunch break. The rest of the day seemed to pass smoothly for Nick as he managed to take a nice walk down the park during lunch and then afterward grab a pawpsicle from his fennec friend. Once returning to his meter maid duties Nick was glad to know he handed 425 tickets out for the day. Once turning in for the night, Nick walked home to his nice yet shoebox sized apartment for some much needed 'Nick Time' a day he made in order to binge watch shows on PetFlix and eat junky foods. As he was headed home, a sudden cry for help caught Nick's attention. His ears perked up as he looked in the direction it came from. Taking a detour Nick took off after the sound, following with his ears as best as he could. Once arriving the fox spotted a bunny with grey fur trying to fight back a tiger who managed to grab the strap of her purse. Nick growled at the mistreatment of the small bunny, and shouted making his presence known.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The tiger spotted him and laughed spitting in his face, trying to push the fox out of the way. Nick wasn't having it, and he punched the tiger in the muzzle, sending another hit to his ribs before the feline could recover. The fox then proceeded to call the other officers down at his work, as he handed the doe her bag.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The doe sniffled tears of happiness in her eyes at the fox for retrieving the item, and he gasped as the bunny hugged him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm just happy to have helped you ma'am." Nick said, after she thanked him again. She suddenly outstretched a paw and with the other she reached in her bag and brought out a small plastic Ziploc full of round blue objects. Nick recognized them as blueberries and graciously accepted the gift, introducing himself as Nicholas Wilde of the ZPD.

 

 

 

 

"Bonnie Hopps" She replied. He shook her paw and soon the lights of the police cars showed up as the Officers Fangmeyer and McHorn aided the bunny home. He waved at her once more, and with a new set of pride and a Ziploc of blueberries. Nick headed home. Man did he have an interesting story to share with Ben in the morning. And with that thought in mind, Nick carried on home. His blueberries disappearing by the minute. As he took another look at the bag, he noticed in black ink Hopps Family Farm written on it. The name seemed familiar but Nick couldn’t place his paw on it. Shrugging Nick finished the last of the blueberries before throwing the empty bag in a nearby trashcan.


End file.
